Другая доктор
by Kisassi
Summary: А что, если бы вместо доктора Картер была бы доктор Магнус?


— Еще один умник в команде? – чуть пренебрежительно спросил Джек О'Нилл, когда ему сообщили о пополнении в его отряде.  
Ученые, присутствующие в зале, переглянулись.  
— Конечно, только этого нам не хватало. Впрочем, где этот ваш Х. Магнус?  
— Ваша, – поправила его одна из ученых. – И это я.  
У нее темные волосы и глядя на ее решительное лицо О'Нилл против воли подумал, что она больше похожа на военную, а не гражданскую.  
— Это шутка? Нет, вы всерьез полагаете, что это возможно…  
— Сейчас не 19-ый век, – перебила его доктор Магнус, – или я ошибаюсь?  
— Понимаете, – стараясь быть сдержанным, сказал Джек, – просто, я не могу быть уверен в вас, как в одном из своих парней… Не столько потому что вы женщина, а потому, что я вас не знаю и, к тому же, вы ученый.  
— Справедливо, – кивнула Магнус.  
— Правда? – удивился такой быстрой капитуляции О'Нилл.  
— Да, только, боюсь, у вас нет выбора, так что вам придется меня потерпеть.  
Что ж, оставалось надеяться, что паранойя Джексона, проживающего на Абидосе не даст ему поверить этой даме сразу же.

— Знакомьтесь, доктор Магнус, это доктор Джексон.  
Хелен улыбнулась Дэниелу.  
— Приятно наконец-то познакомиться с вами, я изучила все ваши работы.  
— О, это даже неожиданно…  
— Ничего неожиданного, и, думаю, я знаю некоторые детали, которые минули ваше внимание.  
— О…?  
О'Нилл страдальчески закатил глаза: он терпеть не мог научный треп.  
— Да, например, вы высказываете недоумение оттого, что Ра и прочие гоа'ульды спешно покинули Землю.  
— Стоп… Кто? Прочие?  
— Точно, вы не в курсе, после длительного анализа я могу с уверенностью предположить, что почти все боги древнего мира была гоа'ульдами. Это их самоназвание.  
Джек заинтересованно посмотрел на Магнус.  
— По поводу славянских и скандинавских божеств я не уверена, точно так же, как по поводу вавилонских, но это неважно.  
— Вы правы, – радостно сказал Дэниел, – это ставит все на свои места, но, тем не менее, мне попадались некоторые данные о продолжающемся… Присутствии, неужели кто-то остался?  
— Нет, конечно, нет. Как это часто случается, перехватив чужие «наработки» место одних богов заняли другие.  
— Но, кто?  
— Вампиры.  
Только многолетняя воинская служба позволила Джеку О'Ниллу остаться относительно спокойным. Когда он чуть-чуть успокоился и прекратил хохотать, он спросил:  
— Вампиры? Они существуют?  
— Ваше веселье, полковник, несколько утихнет, когда вы узнаете, что один из них написал программу набора для Врат.  
Тогда О'Нилл ошибочно подумал, что это такая специфическая шутка. Когда же, уже на Земле, он встретился с тем самым вампиром, успевающим между диагностикой системы, посетовать на нехватку хорошего вина и то, что его любимую лабораторию в Колорадо-Спрингс превратили в посмешище... В общем, мир полковника О'Нилла, итак стоящий вверх головой, пошел забавными трещинами.

— Доктор Джексон, вам, что, нравится, когда вас принимают за бога? – спросила Магнус, когда их команда вышла на планету, где, по идее, находилась пропавшая жена Дэниэла.  
Джек согласно кивнул.  
— Это его фишка, – сказал он.  
— Это же способ вернуть Ша'ре! Они помогут мне найти ее.  
Магнус тяжело вздохнула и прошептала: "Добром это не кончится".  
После спешного побега, организованного группой джаффа, которых О'Нилл и Магнус убедили сменить сторону, полковник должен был признать, что, хотя Хелен псих на всю голову и англичанка, но это не мешает ей быть более чем полезной.

— Сколько вам лет, доктор Хелен Магнус? – спросил Тилк посреди одного брифинга.  
Дэниел снял очки и задумчиво посмотрел на него.  
— Тилк, – доверительно сказал О'Нилл, – помнишь, как мы говорили насчет норм земного общества? Так вот, спрашивать у женщины о ее возрасте, а особенно на брифинге, где, кроме вас, находится масса людей…  
— Ничего, полковник, – ответила Магнус. – Впрочем, мне интересно, что побудило Тилка на этот вопрос.  
— Я не так давно научился читать английский язык и, в первую очередь, заинтересовался личными делами нашей команды. Я обнаружил то, что ваша дата рождения, по всей видимости, не соответствует действительности.  
— Дата соответствует, – улыбнулась ему Хелен, – хотя мой возраст и в два раза больше. Лучше не спрашивай, как.  
— Но это невозможно. Женщина-джаффа в вашем возрасте выглядела бы значительно старше… Разве что вы гоа'ульд.  
— Тилк, – мягко сказала Хелен, – в мире существует значительно больше видов, чем ты привык считать. Но ты прав, я не человек.  
— Для вампира вы тоже слишком юны.  
— Я бы попросил, – подал голос сидящий за этим же столом Тесла. – Мы одного возраста.  
— Плюс-минус сотня, Никола, – ответила ему Магнус.  
— Все равно, ты все так же прекрасна.  
Генерал Хэммонд прокашлялся.  
— Доктор Магнус, мистер Тесла, вы можете отложить ваш флирт на другое время?  
— Эй, почему я не доктор?!  
О'Нилл закрыл лицо ладонями.  
— Джек, – спросил у него Дэниел, – как ты мог проглядеть то, что ей полторы сотни лет?  
— Эй, я, что, смотрел на эту строчку?

Очередное задание добавило еще один образ в голове полковника О'Нилла.  
— Это чудовища! Будущие работорговцы! – кричал Джек, указывая на бак с плавающими в нем личинками.  
— Они – представители разумного вида и я не собираюсь участвовать в убийстве детей! – сказала Магнус.  
— А если бы вы могли убить Гитлера до того, как он вырос, что бы вы сделали?  
— Ничего! Это бы изменило существующую мировую историю и, к тому же, на тот момент в мире хватало возможных…  
Спор прекратил Дэниел, молча расстреляв бак.  
— Доктор Джексон, – обвинительно сказала Магнус, – уж от вас я этого не ожидала.  
— Интересно, а если бы представители другого вида причинили вред кому-то, кого вы любите – вы бы не пытались их убить? – задал вопрос Дэниел.  
— Представители вашего вида, – холодно ответила Хелен, – доктор Джексон, убили мою дочь. Тем не менее, вас я еще не убила.  
— Мне нравится это ее «еще», – сказал позже Джек.


End file.
